An electric cable used in wiring etc. of the inside of an electric device or a vehicle requires ease of wiring work (routing) inside small space and a saving in space by decreasing a bending radius, and a cable with great flexibility is demanded. For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a halogen-free insulated electric wire for a vehicle having abrasion resistance, flame resistance and flexibility using a polyolefin resin as a base resin.